Sano y salvo
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Ella sabía que Krilin no era tan fuerte como un Saiyajin, pero el hombre era tan terco y demasiado valiente como para dejar que sus amigos pelearan si él.
_**Sano y salvo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Prepara la cena"_

¿Tenía algún significado aquella frase? Para muchos, tal vez, hubiese sonado como una orden, como si fuese su deber, pero en verdad ¿Qué connotación tenía? Pues para Dieciocho, eso le dio esperanzas ¿Qué clase de esperanza? Ella sabía que Krilin no era tan fuerte como un Saiyajin, pero el hombre era tan terco y demasiado valiente como para dejar que sus amigos pelearan si él. Ella pudo notar el miedo en su voz cuando dijo que no creía que la misma persona lo mataría dos veces, ella había escuchado la historia, pues, había veces que él tenía todavía pesadillas, aunque ya hayan pasado tantos años. Esa fue una de las razones por la que se ofreció a pelear, pero él se negó, y ella sabía que iba a hacerlo.

Como padres, Marron era su mayor tesoro, y ambos habían hecho un pacto silencioso, ya que nunca lo habían hablado, de que cuando haya algún peligro uno sale a pelear mientras el otro cuida a la niña. Por eso fue que ella había ido a atacar al Dios de la destrucción mientras Krilin cuidaba de su hija. En este momento, los papeles se invirtieron.

Cuando su esposo le pidió que lo rapara, ella lo hizo con gusto, porque sabía que él le tenía la suficiente confianza. A decir verdad, le gustaba más con cabello ¿Pero que se podía hacer? Él se sentía más cómodo peleando sin cabello. No podía negar lo nerviosa que estaba, pero cuando Krilin le pidió que preparara la cena, ella enseguida supo que él estaba dispuesto a volver, que él tenía la seguridad de que volvería y eso hizo que al menos estuviese un poco tranquila.

―Ahora vamos a comprar las cosas para la cena―le dijo a su hija apoyando su brazo en el escritorio.

―Sí―dijo la niña mientras seguía concentrada en el dibujo que hacía. La niña insistió en quedarse un tiempo más en la oficina de policía de su padre haciéndole un dibujo, ella era muy terca y hasta que no terminara el dibujo, no se irían. Dieciocho sonrió.

 _De repente, un sonido la alertó. Notó que la oficina se inundaba en una luz y lo único de lo que le dio tiempo de hacer es girarse para ver el fuego que se les venía encima. No alcanzó a agarrar a su hija, ya que enseguida fue separada de ella. Lo único que pensó fue: No lo lograron._

―Ya estoy terminando ¡Mami, pásame el azul! ―dijo la niña

― ¿Azul?

― ¡Sí! ¡Para tus ojos! ―Dieciocho le sonrió a su hija y le pasó el color que se había caído. La niña pintó lo que le faltaba y le mostró el dibujo a su madre. No negaría que era precioso, incluso para algo dibujado por una niña de ocho años. En el dibujo estaban los tres vestidos con el traje naranja de la escuela tortuga.

―Yo jamás usaría ese feo uniforme―dijo la androide y Marron arrugó el entrecejo, luego soltó una risita.

―Te verías increíble, mamá―Dieciocho soltó una risita.

―No, no lo creo ¿Nos vamos?

―Sí―la pequeña se bajó y tomó la mano de su madre. Ambas se dirigieron al súper mercado a comprar las cosas para preparar la cena. No tardaron mucho, ya que ella sabía que prepararía.

Dieciocho cargó a su hija en brazos y alzó el vuelo. Marron amaba volar.

― ¡Mami! ¿Cuándo aprenderé a volar?

―Cuando le pidas a papá que te enseñe, yo no sabría cómo hacerlo.

―Pero tú sabes hacerlo…

―Creo que ya sabes el porqué.

―Oh cierto― Marron ya conocía la historia de sus padres, que su madre no es del todo humana y todo lo sucesivo a eso. Llegaron a la casa y enseguida Dieciocho se dispuso a empezar a preparar la cena. Marron subió a su habitación y Dieciocho pudo escucharla revolcando las cosas en ella. Escuchó los pasos de su hija bajar las escaleras corriendo.

―Cuidado―dijo la androide―No te vayas a caer y romperte el cuello.

―ya, ya bajo con cuidado―dijo la niña―Mira, mami―Dieciocho se giró a la puerta de la cocina y sonrió. Marron, tenía puesto un uniforme de la escuela tortuga de su talla, la pequeña tenía las manos en la cintura como una pose de súper heroína.

― ¿De donde sacaste ese uniforme? No creo que tu padre haya guardado el que usó de niño.

―No… El abuelo Roshi me lo dio antes de irnos de la isla―Ambas miraron a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió.

―Llegué―Krilin apareció en la puerta, sucio y con algunas contusiones debido a la batalla. Marron corrió enseguida hacía él.

― ¡Papi! ―exclamó la niña abrazándolo como si no lo hubiese visto en años― ¡Volviste bien! ―Krilin soltó una risa y abrazó a la niña, Dieciocho notó que los ojos le brillaban. Se acercó.

― ¿Pasó algo?

―No, nada―dijo Krilin―Piccoro murió pero ya Goku se dirigió al nuevo Namek para revivirlo.

―Papi ¿Por qué estás llorando?

―No… es nada… ―se secó las lágrimas―solo me alegro de verlas, eso es todo―volvió a abrazar a su hija y abordó a la androide por la cintura, también abrazándola. Dieciocho se sorprendió un poco, pero después le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

―Después de tantos años viéndote con cabello… Me costará un poco volver a acostumbrarme―Krilin soltó una risita―Oiga, señor cariñoso. La cena se quema―soltando una risita, Krilin soltó a su esposa y ésta le guiñó el ojo―podemos continuar con los abrazos en la noche―Krilin se sonrojó.

― ¡Oh! No me acordaba, Bulma va a organizar una fiesta de victoria.

―Podemos ir después de cenar―le dijo la androide dirigiéndose a la cocina―sé que habrá mucha comida y será más rica que la mía, pero…

―No, iremos después de cenar―se sonrieron. Marron se bajó de los brazos de su padre.

― ¡Sí! ¡Fiesta! ¡Oh! ¡Puedo usar el traje que encontré!

― ¿Traje que encontraste? ―preguntaron Dieciocho y Krilin al tiempo

― ¡Sí! ¡Ya se los muestro! ― subió corriendo a la habitación.

― ¿Desde cuándo tiene un uniforme? ―preguntó Krilin

―Roshi se lo regaló―contestó la androide. Krilin se dirigió a donde estaba su esposa y la observó, se sentó sobre la barra. Había estado tan asustado cuando la tierra se destruyó, había sentido que las había perdido, y él no quería perderlas. Las amaba más que nadie en la vida y estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ellas, incluso su vida― ¿Me vas a decir que pasó y por qué estás tan raro? ―dijo la rubia girándose y apoyando sus brazos en las piernas de él. Sin previo aviso, el guerrero tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y la besó en los labios. La androide se dejó llevar por el beso y solamente se separaron cuando les faltó aire―Eso no me quitará la duda.

―Digamos, que en un momento llegué a perder lo que más amaba, pero por suerte lo volví a recuperar.

―Sigo sin entender.

―No tengo autorizado dar información confidencial―Dieciocho soltó una risita.

―Sabe que tengo mis métodos, oficial.

― ¿Mami? ¿Papi? ―No se habían dado cuenta que Marron ya había bajado.

―Estamos en la cocina―dijo Krilin. Escucharon los pasitos de la niña y solamente la vieron pasar. Krilin se puso pálido y Dieciocho soltó una risita.

― ¿Y? ¿Que tal? ―Krilin estaba mudo, definitivamente, debió haberse deshecho de esa cosa.

―A mí me gusta, sobre todo el agujero en medio del estomago―dijo Dieciocho. La pequeña rubiecita tenía puesto el traje de la armada de Freezer que Krilin usó en Namek. En medio de su estomago, había un agujero enorme, en donde fue clavado el cuerno de la segunda fase de Freezer.

― ¿Papi? ¿Estás bien? ―Krilin fingió una sonrisa. Dieciocho volvió a reír.

― ¿Se lo quito? ―le susurró al oído y Krilin asintió enseguida.

―Y después lo quemo.

Marron batalló mucho, porque le gustaba el traje, le parecía "lindo", pero definitivamente se lo quitaron. Krilin salió volando de su casa, lo lanzó al aire y lo voló en pedazos, sintió un escalofriante dejavú. Marron dejó de llorar y empezó a reír, pero eran carcajadas.

― ¿De que te ríes? ―preguntó Dieciocho

―El señor Vegeta me dijo, hace tiempo, que papá reaccionaría muy mal. De hecho, él fue el que me dijo que papá debería tener ese traje ahí―Dieciocho también rió y Krilin se sonrojó. Definitivamente, deberían acortar más sus visitas a donde Bulma.

 _ **Notas: Me inspiré escribir un poco de esta escena puesto que me llamó la atención. Cuando vi el capitulo, me di cuenta que muchos juzgaban de que Krilin fue machista cuando no dejó que Dieciocho peleara y cuando le dijo que preparara la cena… Yo no lo vi así, y por eso lo quise plasmar un poco en mi mejor forma de comunicarme ¡Un fic! Creo que él no la dejó pelear porque sabía que a pesar de que ella es más poderosa que él ¡Era contra Freezer que iban a pelear! ¡Él sabía lo que era morir en, literalmente, sus manos! Claro, los androides sobrepasaban la fuerza de Freezer, pero hablábamos del Freezer de Z, en donde no había entrenado y creo que ellos sabían que éste iba a llegar más poderoso.**_

 _ **Por si no entendieron, la parte que está en cursiva es en el momento en que Freezer destruyó la tierra T.T Definitivamente me dolió mucho esa escena, en donde estaban todos tan tranquilos y solamente ellas y los niños se dieron cuenta de lo que se les venía encima.**_

 _ **Ahora sí ¿Qué les pareció? Espero su review dándome su opinión al respecto :3**_


End file.
